Set-Top Boxes (STBs) are used for tuning among channels on a network, such as, for example, a cable network (e.g., an optical fiber network) to acquire and lock to specific channels to enable content transmitted on those channels to be displayed on display devices (e.g., televisions) connected to each of the STBs.The time each STB takes to acquire and lock to the channels is the “channel tuning time” of the STB. The channel tuning time of the STB is an important parameter for evaluating STB design, overall customer experience, and content streaming design.